


Want It True

by MiniNephthys



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You want to know why I don't just write 'Koichi Hirose is a sex god' in your pages?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want It True

Rohan knows Koichi is a fast learner when he applies himself. He went from somebody who shouldn't have even survived being pierced by the arrow to a Stand user capable of holding his own in battle in no time at all. He's an excellent student, though his grades slip when he's worried or stressed. Rohan's confident that he could throw any subject at him (except art) and he'd be at least passably skilled at it within a few months.

Sometimes he doesn't have the time for this, such as 'teaching' Koichi to learn Italian. The trip had come up so quickly that it was just simpler to write that he was fluent and be done with it. Sometimes, when he does have the time and the patience for it, the path to true skill doesn't run smooth.

Sometimes his dick gets bitten.

"I am so sorry, I'm so sorry," Koichi repeats as he jolts away, guilt and embarrassment written all over his features. "I didn't mean to- are you okay?"

Rohan breathes in deeply to steady himself before answering, "I've had worse." Not in that particular area, but there are worse pains, especially for someone who frequently gets into fights against Stand users. "Just don't do that again, and there won't be any problems."

Koichi nods, staring at Rohan's dick like it's the one about to bite him. "Um... Rohan, couldn't you just...?" When Rohan waits for him to finish, he looks reluctant, but goes on. "You don't have to deal with me being terrible at this. Y-you could just fix things with Heaven's Door."

"You want to know why I don't just write 'Koichi Hirose is a sex god' in your pages?" Rohan chuckles as Koichi turns bright red. "I'd be lying if I told you it hadn't occurred to me, but I'm not in any hurry for that: you'll get there eventually. In the meantime, your inexperience has its own kind of charm."

It takes a moment before Koichi replies. This expression is harder to decipher. "...'Eventually'?"

"Everyone can improve at a skill with practice." Though Rohan still maintains that art requires innate talent like his. "Within a few months you'll have forgotten you ever made mistakes like this." 

"You're really planning on staying with me that long?" asks Koichi, now smiling.

Rohan feels like he's walked straight into a cleverly-laid trap. Without a way to backpedal and not look foolish, he settles for the next best thing: pretending not to be embarrassed. "Isn't that what I said?" he huffs. Koichi's smile is dangerously infectious, though, and he finds it hard to resist.

"I'm just checking." Koichi settles himself between Rohan's legs again. "Alright, here goes try two."

Try two goes better than the first. Koichi is eager, but not eager to repeat the mistake of try one; Rohan is gentle with his encouragement, more than he would be with anyone else, and afterwards submits to the necessity of cuddling without complaint.

That part of sex will stay.


End file.
